


A Vow

by allthatsadness



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Community: poetry_fiction, M/M, Poetry, impromptu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthatsadness/pseuds/allthatsadness
Summary: Crossposted to my IG as well. This one is written in Eliott's point of view. I hope you like it. Apologies for my grammar.





	A Vow

A bump on the shoulder  
That's all it took  
You shook my world to the core like no other could

The moment our bodies collided  
As if our fates has been sealed  
Like a beacon at the sea  
You lit the path before me

I let you into my world  
Invited you in the dark  
But you remained shining  
Brightly  
Blinding

That at times when I'm alone  
I no longer feel without a home  
Over and over you became mine  
My sanctuary, my very own 

I was even a fool for wanting you to give up  
When all I wanted was for you to hold on  
And you did, you never let go  
Despite of the hurt, of the pain  
Still, you have remained

And so my beloved  
I swear all that I am  
All that I have  
And all I'll ever be

My love, my life, my existence  
All yours, for eternity


End file.
